The sport of golf represents a major recreational activity for an increasing number of people. Reasons why golf has become increasingly popular globally over the past two decades can be attributed in part to increased/improved television broadcasting of national and international tournaments and corporate investment in endorsements and sponsorship of heavily marketed professional golfers.
As the global population has become increasingly aware of the sport of golf, many people have opted to join golf clubs as a means of improving health, social contact in a recreational environment and even business networking. One advantage that golf has over many other sports is that it can be played by people of all ages, body types and state of fitness.
To become proficient at golf, a player will need to achieve a consistent swing and putting stroke. The mechanics of a golf swing(s) has been well documented in countless text books, videos and teaching manuals. Generally however these types of teaching aids, albeit unconsciously, only tend to supply and offer directions to readers/viewers that are based on a particular identifiable player as perceived by that player or coach of that player. This approach to teaching golf often stereotypes a player having certain physical attributes hence its application is very much restricted to that player type. Clearly golf attracts players for various reasons and it is understandable that each player has a different physique and a different muscle strength profile, and a different mindset which results in many unique but different golf swings and putting actions for every player.
One option to address this shortfall has been for players and/or teaching manuals to make generalisations. However this may not specifically apply to the prospective player using the generalisations. An alternative option to help improve playing proficiency has been to seek tuition from a club professional. This however has the disadvantage of being of limited duration, costly and still requires practicing the various techniques taught after a lesson has finished. In many instances club/recreational golfers focus on achieving a consistent golf swing since the distance from tee to green is perceived as the major obstacle to obtaining a reasonable score. Having approached the putting green however it is often the case that the number of strokes taken to sink the ball into the cup equates to the number of strokes taken between tee and green despite being only a relatively short distance from the cup.
A proficient golfer who putts badly will inevitably accumulate a high score by taking more strokes to place the ball in the cup. On average each hole on a standard golf course caters for two strokes per green. This means that on an 18-hole golf course with a par of say 72, the number of putting strokes is likely to constitute on average 50% of a par score. A putting stroke generally requires a player to properly address the ball and contact the ball with a planar face portion of a putter head. If however movement occurs during the course of playing a putting stroke it is likely that the ball will exit the putter face in an uncontrolled direction. Movement can take place in a number of ways including player movement in which a player may sway laterally from a centrally located vertical axis or angular movement of the putter head and/or shaft during execution of a stroke. Similar considerations are relevant to a golf swing.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) and the Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St Andrews define the official rules of golf and have defined that a club is an implement designed to be used for striking the ball and generally comes in three forms: woods, irons and putters distinguished by shape and intended use. A putter is a club with a loft not exceeding ten degrees designed primarily for use on the putting green. Golf putters can be legally constructed with a bend in the bottom 5 inches from the putter head and the putter shaft can be connected to putter head at an angle from the vertical and an angle relative to the striking direction. The actual rules state:                (i) the projection of the straight part of the shaft on to the vertical plane through the toe and heel must diverge from the vertical by at least 10 degrees; and        (ii) the projection of the straight part of the shaft on to the vertical plane along the intended line of play must not diverge from the vertical by more than 20 degrees forward or 10 degrees backward.        
The result of this is a vast variation of designs of legally acceptable golf clubs. It is therefore necessary for golfing aids to be able to accommodate a range of legal configurations. To date this has not been achieved.
Not only are there a plurality of golf club designs but the golfer's use of the golf club is as varied. It is therefore necessary for golfing aids to be able to accommodate a range of stance and usage configurations. To date this has not been achieved.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a golfing aid, which overcomes or at least ameliorates the problems of the prior art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a golfing aid, which provides objective assistance, which can be used to assist a player making a golf swing or putting action.
The aim of the product is to provide a putting aid to golfers during practice. The device needs to be able to be engaged and disengaged easily from the putter shaft. It also needs to be able to adjust to a variety of putter shaft diameters and tapers. The device will accommodate Putter Shafts from 12 mm down to 9.5 mm.